In general, the procedure for assembling a bank of an engine intake manifold/throttle body is to install a single throttle shaft through the bank, with flats machined in the shaft to match the bores/induction passages. Each throttle plate is then separately inserted usually by hand through the bore to be attached to the throttle shaft. This is time consuming and costly and requires accurate alignment to assure centering of the plate to the shaft.
The invention not only simplifies this procedure by providing unique tooling, but also permits installation of a number of throttle plates at the same time while assuring centering of all of the plates simultaneously, as well as vertically locating the plates on the throttle shaft slabs/flats for subsequent attachment by a driver tool.